1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wooden newel post and, more particularly to a wooden newel post that is made from a combination of higher and lower quality wood materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wooden newel post 1 is shown to have a height and width, and is formed by interconnecting three wooden boards 101 side-by-side along the width of the wooden newel post 1 to form a rectangular raw post body. Each of the wooden boards 101 is made of higher quality wood, such as oak or maple, and extends the full height of the wooden newel post 1. The post body is turned so as to form a contoured upper post section 2, and a lower post section 3 having a rectangular cross-section. The standard specification of the wooden newel post 1 is 43 to 72 inches in height. Higher quality wood materials having no scars, no mineral lines, and having sufficient length are selected to produce the conventional wooden newel post 1.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a wooden newel post that is made from a combination of higher and lower quality wood materials so as to help reduce consumption of higher quality wood.
According to this invention, a wooden newel post having a height and width comprises an upper post section, a lower post section, and a decorative lamella layer. The upper post section is made of higher quality wood, and has a lower post connecting end. The lower post section is made of lower quality wood, and has an upper post connecting end connected to the lower post connecting end of the upper post section, and an outer post surface. The decorative lamella layer is made of higher quality wood, and is secured to the outer post surface of the lower post section.